Spider Sparrow
by Dragoguage
Summary: Dr. Octopus & the Sinister Six create a new weapon to use against Spider-man but after a failed robbery attempt one becomes injured. Will Spider-man help it & will it reveal it's secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Spider Sparrow

Summary: The Sinister Six make a new type of creature & Vulture unleashes them on Spider-man. After a failed robbery attempt, one is injured. Will Spidey help it or what?

Rhino: Dra-go doesn't own anything except the new creature.

Chapter 1 Strange Sightings

Summary: Weird noises & abnormal sounds are piling up in New York City & Spidey investigates it. Will he solve the case?

Vulture: Again the author owns nothing from Spectacular Spider-man.

It was a rare peaceful day in New York. Spidey was doing his usual search of the city for crime.

Meanwhile in a underground laboratory…

There were strange creatures in cages. "The experiment was a success. They can walk, talk & shoot natural webs." said one voice. "& I can control them right?" an old man's voice asked. "Yes. Using this signal remote." said a smart sounding one. "May I try them out?" the old man asked. "Do it. This time Spider-Man will not be able to stop this threat." said another voice. Then a screech of anger filled the room.

In the skies of Manhattan…

A bunch of strange shadows loomed over New York. Suddenly, out of nowhere an 8-legged bird flew towards an unsuspecting old lady & her 2 grandchildren. It took her purse & jewel necklace before flying off. Somewhere else a strange sound was heard before a man was robbed of everything he owned. When the police arrived… They got strange descriptions. "It had 3 feet & 2 wings & 2 big tusk-like teeth sticking out of its mouth." said one of the grandchildren. "It sounded like a hiss & a squawk combined but meaner!" said the man. "It looked like it had feathers!" said one of the female grandchildren. Soon strange shadows were seen appearing on buildings & streets. Accompanying the shadows were horrible screeches before a huge swarm of these things attacked. People were sent scrambling into buildings. But the things could kick thru steel like it was paper. They robbed every one of all their valuables. Soon the police had calls ringing in from everywhere in New York about 6-Legged, feathered, big fanged, strong, scary-sounding beasts. But soon Spidey would hear about this.

Spidey: Not bad

Vulture: Eh, I could've done better.

Me: (Whacks him with a baseball bat)

Rhino: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter of the Spider Kind

Chapter 2 1st Encounter of the Spider Kind

Summary: Spidey finally gets to meet up with one face to face when it tries to rob one of his friend's house.

Spidey: Drago don't own anything from Spectacular Spider-Man!

The whole city was gripped by fear of the flying things. Spidey noticed it & began searching for the cause of the silence. He swung until he saw feathers covering the window of one of his best friends, Gwen. "_Ok Spidey time to come face to face with the feathered freak from far away_" Spidey thought. He swung thru the city looking for the shadows of the strange beasts. Soon he found feathers sticking out his friend Gwen's room. Spidey swung by but then saw something weird. He saw a 5ft tall thing with feathers, it had a bird's beak that was hooked like an eagle's, 2 2-foot long fangs sticking out the side of the beak that were also pointing upwards, bird wings, 2 pairs of spider legs behind the bird wings, a pair of spider legs that ended in bird feet, tail feathers that covered the abdomen & it was black with red hour glass-shaped patterns on its chest, back & tail feathers. Spidey's eyes grew big. Then that thing launched at him. Spidey snapped out of it & punched it in the face. The thing then flew away. Spidey landed on a ledge on a nearby building. Then the thing screeched at him before firing a glob of web at him. Spidey dodged it & shot small web pellets. It dodged them & then shot a huge net from its abdomen. "_I can't believe it! It- It can shoot webs from both its front & back? Euh!_" Spidey thought. Then it charged up a screech beam & fired it. It crashed right into Spidey & the ledge he was on. Then it fired a net from its abdomen & caught Spidey in it. "_Me stuck in a web, that's a new one._" He thought. Then the thing landed on him. It then bit him on the stomach, sinking its huge fangs in deep. Spidey groaned in pain & kicked the thing in the shoulder. The thing let go before flying away. Spidey soon got free & saw the huge fang holes in his stomach. "Wonder if that thing thought I tasted good? Ah well, at least I got some pics for old J.J." Spidey said. Then he got a HUGE cramp in his stomach. "What the heck-? The bite wound! Dang it! That feathered spitter must've injected some venom into me! Ok so this thing can fly, shoot sound wave attacks at me, bite, inject venom with its fangs, shoot webs from both its mouth & butt & it has spider-like legs. Wow… What a beast! Better get outa here before it comes ba-ACK! (Groans) These dang cramps!" Spidey groaned cringing from the pain. Then Gwen Stacy just happened to arrive home. She saw Spider-man in pain & twisting. "(Gasps) Spider-man!" she gasped. "_Aw man!_" Spidey thought. "What's wrong? What happened?" Gwen asked. "Sorry about this lady but you know those flying things around the city? Well I met up with one & it almost stole this gold locket. I was able to chase it away but- (Groans in pain) It kinda took a bite out of me before leaving." Spidey explained. "Oh. Thanks for saving this, it was my mom's. But what about you?" Gwen asked. "Me? I'll be fine. Just uh… Think you could get me on my feet again? (She does that) Thanks pretty lady!" Spidey said before swinging out & into the night. Then another more serious cramp hit Spidey causing him to fall out of the sky. Then he landed on the same thing that bit him. The 2 crashed into a nearby alley. "(Groans in pain) Dang those cramps! Gonna have to find myself an antidote &- Hey! You're the- The thing! The thing that bit me! Oh you are so going- Wait… Something's not right." Spidey said leaning in close. The thing was unconscious from the fall. "Hey, think we can wake up here?" Spidey asked. It then opened its eyes & growled at Spider-man. Then it tried to get up onto its legs but it fell & squawked in pain. "Your legs must be broken. Here, come with me. No, no, no! I won't hurt you. Wow, yur pretty light for a creature your size. Come on. I'll take you some place where you can heal." Spidey said. He swung over to an abandoned hotel on the west side of Manhattan.

Meanwhile…

"_Good my feathered friends' go-o-od. Wait! Where's the female?!_" asked an old man's voice. "_I think she was beat by Spider-man_" said another voice. "_No matter… Go out again my feathered fear-strikers tomorrow & keep up the good work._" said the old man's voice again.

Spidey: Wow, I sure got a run for my money.

Vulture: Still say I can do better!

Me: You keep this up & I'll take away your carrion!

Vulture: I don't eat carrion!

Spidey: What kind of vulture are you?!

Me: Maybe he's the vegetarian kind.

Spidey: (Starts laughing) R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 'It' Has A Name!

Chapter 3 'It' Has a Name!

Summary: While Spidey heals the thing it starts to talk. Spidey wants answers but can he get them or will the thing hold the secrets it holds?

Spidey: Draggy owns nothing from Spectacular Spider-Man!

Spidey had swung to the west side of Manhattan into an abandoned hotel. He then entered it & found some first-aid supplies. Spidey soon saw the thing begin to come to. "Rest easy buddy & hold still. Looks like I took out your wing. Heh, seems like you're on a wing & a prayer." Spidey said trying not to snicker. The thing growled at him. Then Spidey carefully wrapped up the thing's broken wing & 2 broken legs. The thing stared at him. "So you gonna be ok? Sorry I fell on you" Spidey said. "That is ok" the thing said. Spidey's eyes bugged out like a stomped on toad frog. "You- You can speak?!" Spidey asked. "Yeah what'd you think I was a mute?!" the thing snapped. "Whoa. Weird, so what exactly are you?" Spidey asked. "I am a Spider Sparrow. Half spider, half sparrow with a small amount of human in me which enables me to speak." The Spider Sparrow said. "Wow. So how can you do all those things?" Spidey asked. "I was created in a lab by mixing a sparrow's DNA with a spider & a bit of human so I could talk. My abilities are that I can spit webs from my mouth & butt, fly, climb onto any surface, even spit globs of webs, shoot nets of webs from my butt, I can also when needed quickly sharpen my spider legs to mimic blades which I can also us as spears, I can also give painful bites which can go thru almost anything, also I can inject venom thru my fangs. The more adrenaline I have flowing thru me, the stronger the venom is & the worst the effects. Also I can sense enemies near me within a 20 mile radius. Also I can move very quietly when needed to & I can also swim for long distances. Also I can shoot my vomit at enemies which dissolves them into nothing." the Spider Sparrow said. "Wow. You're a pretty handy bird- Uh arachnid." Spidey said. "Yes, I am. I might not be able to fly too good for a while." the Spider Sparrow said. "Yeah sorry 'bout that. (Here's an alarm off in the distance) I gotta go. You stay here." Spidey said leaving. The Spider Sparrow chuckled silently in her head.

At the bank…

The Vulture was stealing money from the bank & he flew off. Then he felt a thud on his back & heard the one name he hates. "Hey Beaky long-time no-see!" "Spider-man! Sparrows! Attack!" Vulture shouted. Then 10 Spider Sparrows appeared out of nowhere & started to fly towards Spider-man. Spidey was about to swing away when a loud angry-sounding screech pierced the afternoon air. It came from the Spider Sparrow Spidey saved. When she arrived by jumping from one building to the next… All 10 Spider Sparrows began attacking each other. "What?! My pets! Stop attacking each other! Attack him!" Vulture growled. Then the rescued Spider Sparrow gave another screech & made the 10 Spider Sparrows fly towards her. The rescued Spider Sparrow gulped before she sharpened 2 of her spider legs & sliced off the other Spider Sparrow's wings & legs. Then they began to fall out of the sky. Vulture eventually got Spidey off his back & then flew off without the money. "Thought I told you to stay put." Spidey said. "& your complaining?" the Spider Sparrow asked. "No way girl. You know what? You're actually pretty good to have around. What if I made you sort of like my… Pet? Associate? Partner?" Spidey asked. "Partner is good enough but I'll need a name." the Spider Sparrow said. "Well since you look like it… I'll call you… Black Widow or BW for short." Spidey said. "Good choice in name. But where can I hide until I'm needed again?" BW asked. "Uhh… How 'bout a bird cage? Or you hide in one of the old buildings, underground?" Spidey suggested. "Underground buildings will do. Besides, us Spider Sparrows hate being in cages. We can bite thru them." BW said. Spidey chuckled before asking, "Wait why those Spider Sparrows started attacking each other when you screeched?" Spidey asked. "Because just like in most spider species… The female is the boss of the males when it comes to breeding. After breeding we decide the fate of the male, whether it's life or dinner. But when breeding season starts, the males compete for breeding rights. In a Spider Sparrow's case, females can give orders to males until they're ready for breeding. You could tell that those were males because they didn't have any red coloring on them. Only the females have them." BW explained. "Wow. Well I have to head home. Aunt's gonna be worried. See you tomorrow!" Spidey said swinging away. BW nodded & crawled her way to her new home. She found an abandoned warehouse & found its basement. Then she began spinning webs & made herself at home.

BW: R&R!


End file.
